PROJECT SUMMARY (See instructions); The Clinical and Translational Sciences Core (CTSC; Core C) will provide key services to UR investigators to promote collaborative clinical and translational HIV/AIDS research. The objective of the Core is to efficiently provide UR HIV/AIDS investigators direct access to human subjects research, a discipline that can be dauntingly complex and time-consuming for new investigators (including early-stage investigators, investigators new to HIV/AIDS, and basic science HIV/AIDS investigators wishing to conduct translational research). It will do so by leveraging existing infrastructure, resources and expertise, at modest incremental cost, to create broad synergies that can make a major impact on clinical and translational studies. Our experience as a D-CFAR has shown that providing that access to services alone is not necessarily sufficient to encourage new investigators to undertake translational HIV/AIDS projects. This has led us to develop a highly proactive, user-oriented, innovative approach, that includes consultation, advice and even identification and recruitment of study subjects (including data and/or specimens), and will support studies in hard-to-reach populations, by working with community organizations and existing UR infrastructure. Aim 3 will provide training and education on human subjects research, including community-based studies, and will also conduct outreach to build trusting relationships with communities heavily impacted by HIV/AIDS. Aim 4 will help to establish interdisciplinary collaborations, and Aim 5 will integrate Core activities with other institutional resources (including the UR CTSI).